


Furry Friend (Reishi Munakata x Reader Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, Multi, Pet Store, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Whilst on a date with your boyfriend, you both decided to stop by the pet store.Drabble, fluff, adopt don't shop





	Furry Friend (Reishi Munakata x Reader Drabble Fluff)

“Come on! The mall closes in half an hour and I want to see the animals!~”

You fast walked through the shopping mall with your boyfriend as you hurriedly headed towards the pet store. It was somewhere you always stopped when you came to the mall, even if you weren’t getting a pet; you just liked to look at the sweet little animals. Your hand held onto your boyfriend’s securely, pushing past slow walkers and tweens texting on their phones.

The bluenette chuckled as he followed behind. He found it endearing that you were so enthusiastic about the whole thing; they were only pets, after all.

“Alright, alright, I’m hurrying~ I can’t believe you left it until the last minute, though.”

“I had to get things that were more important. Don’t judge me.”

You laughed a bit, and a smile broke out on your face when you finally arrived at the pet store. You walked inside and immediately went to the pen that held some new bunnies inside, looking down at the fluffy bundles. As your lover walked in behind you, he looked around the shop; there was what they called a “Kitten Korner”, where cat toys (along with actual kittens) were situated, a wall of shelves that held crates with lizards, snakes, and other scaly creatures, a fish tank full of colorful fish, and a “Dog Wall”. 

“They have some new bunnies this time~”

Munakata smiled a little as he came up beside you, looking down into the pen as well, a hand resting on the small of your back gently.

“I didn’t think you liked rabbits.”

“They aren’t my favorite, but they’re still adorable~ I prefer puppies more.”

“Then let’s go look at the puppies.”

The megane chuckled slightly and led you away from the pen to the dog wall, where there were windows that revealed puppies resting, playing, eating, sleeping from top to bottom. You smiled and looked into each window, practically melting over the cute little balls of fur. 

You soon caught sight of a puppy in particular who was rolling on their back and waving their paws in the air, as if they were trying to scratch their back against the bedding. She was a cute little Australian Shepard, with a red tricolor pattern to her fur and a white belly that had four matching white socks.

“Holy crap, she’s cute~ I wanna play with her.”

Your lover chuckled beside you and turned away, a small smirk on his face.

“I’ll get an assistant to bring her out, then.”

Pretty soon an assistant came over and unlocked the window, pulling it open and taking the puppy out of her confined space before leading you and your lover over to a secluded play area. You and Munakata sat in a bench that had been placed in the corner when the assistant handed you the small puppy.

“Remember, we close in 15 minutes~”

“Alright, thank you for your help~”

You smiled and set the animal on the floor, simultaneously reaching for a tennis ball that was nearby. You held it up in the air and waved it a bit, catching the animal’s attention.

“You want the ball? Huh?~ Do ya?~ Go get it!”

You tossed it across the room and watched as the little fluff ball chased after it enthusiastically, her ears flopping with her running movement. Munakata chuckled and watched as well, his arm resting along the back of the bench.

“She’s a cute one~”

“She’s so perfect~ Oh my gosh, I almost don’t want to leave her here~”

You couldn’t deny that you were already in love with the little creature. She trotted back up to you, struggling to hold the ball in her small mouth, and you took it in your hand as you pet her head, scratching behind her ears.

“Awwwww, Reisiiiii~ She’s so cute~”

The dark-haired megane smiled and looked from the puppy to you. He could tell how taken you were with the little pup; he absolutely loved seeing your happy smile. Little did you know that he had been planning a little surprise for weeks; since you were moving into his place soon, he had decided it would be okay to get a pet, as long as it wasn’t too big. He had to admit that he was growing fond of the dog as well, so he decided that this would be a better time than ever.

“She is, isn’t she? How about we take her home?”

“Reisi, we can’t do that. I don’t have enough money.”

“I have enough. I’ve been planning on this for a while. I’m serious, if you love her so much, we can adopt her~”

You looked up at him in surprise, your hand ceasing to rub her soft belly.

“Really?!”

“Really~”

You could hardly believe what he was saying. You had wanted a pet for a couple years now, so hearing that he was willing to get you one was, well, amazing, to say the least. You smiled wide and threw your arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much!~ Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Munakata chuckled and held you tightly in his arms. He rested his lips against your forehead lightly, gently pressing a kiss to the smooth skin. Knowing that he had made you so happy made a wave of happiness flood his own system.

“You’re welcome, love~ So, what would you like to name her?”

“I don’t know right now; I’m just so happy!~”


End file.
